Haunted
by VioletOD
Summary: Bella is in the meadow when Victoria arrives, Alice sees this and Edward races off to find her only to find Bella already dead, the next thing Bella remembers is waking up in a casket underground and when she reaches the top the Volturi are waiting
1. Chapter 1

_SM owns everything. __The song though is Haunted by Kelly Clarkson__ (My favorite song in the whole entire world btw, but I bet you don't care about that. So on to the story.)_

Bella POV

"_Louder, louder_

_The voices in my head  
Whispers taunting  
all the things you said  
faster the days go by and I'm still  
stuck in this moment of wanting you here"  
_I got up like every other day and went and sat in my chair that faced the window. I sat there and looked at the snow. It was around the middle of February. I stopped going to the school sometime or another. I was surprised I could keep my months straight. I stared out my window as the snow fell. I hear music playing out of Charlie's car and I cringed away from it. Music it reminded me of…_Edward_…it hurt just thinking his name.

_It will be as if I never existed._

How wrong he was when he said that. His memory is everywhere I look. I can't do this anymore. I have to be with him in one way or another. I got up out of my chair and put on my coat and boots then I walked out the front door. I started up the mountain; I sat there on the edge of the meadow. It was like I could see him when he first showed me himself in the sun light, he was so beautiful, I was in the middle of our meadow when I saw her. Her fiery red hair blowing with the wind her feline features in a snarl her eyes pitch black with thirst. Victoria.

"You are a little human and yet you caused James death. Now Edward's mate will die as well." She said in her high cat like voice. Well I was dying because she still thought Edward loved me, how wrong she was. I took a deep breath there was worse ways to die. Victoria stalked forward and jumped at me.

"I love you Edward." I whispered. Then I let the darkness consume me.

Edward POV

Brazil was a dead end. Victoria led me on a false lead. I shook my head, Why was even coming home? I don't like seeing my face through they're minds or seeing something that reminds me of…_Bella_…it was hard enough seeing her face every time I closed my eyes, her lips her eyes, her hair, the wonderful being that was her. That's exactly why I left her. So she could have a normal life, even if that meant me not being in it. The look on her face when I told her I didn't want her will haunt me. After all the times I told her I didn't want her she let one word break her faith in me. I shook my head trying to clear the thought. I walked into the house we were staying at in Alaska. I tried to block them out but even so I still knew.

_I can't believe I made him leave her, I feel horrible_…Jasper thought

_I miss her so much_…Alice thought

_He's going through so much pain_…Esme thought

_I miss her clumsiness, I miss my lil sis_…Emmett thought

_I should've been nicer to her_…Rosalie was thinking

_It pains me to see him this way_…Carlisle thought. I stalked past them all and went up to the room Esme had set up for me. I went and layed on my bed. I thought about the day I left her. I ran as fast as I could but I still could hear her screaming my name and it killed me that I couldn't come to her that I couldn't ever come to her again. My very being was there with her I was just a lifeless creature who only went on for his family's sake.

"Come on we're going hunting." Carlisle said as he walked into my room. _Please it's hard for Esme to see you like this it's hurting her very much. _He added in his head. I sighed; causing Esme pain was inexcusable, I stood up and went down stairs.

"We're all here. Let's go." My mother said. _At least he's getting something in him he has barley eaten this whole time. _ My mother thought in her head. We headed out the door running into the forest I took down a deer to satisfy my family then sat down on a rock waiting for them. After a minute or so Alice came and sat next to me.

"Hey." She said

"Hi." I replied. I looked up at the stars and one saw one thing Bella's face.

"I miss her." Alice said sobbing a little.

"I know, I'm sorry." I replied I didn't know what else I could say. Then Alice gasped and I was pulled into her vision with her.

_Bella was walking in the woods, _she looked so sad and so broken_. Bella walked into our meadow and stood there then a figure appeared out in the distance, I couldn't see the figure until she had already sucked the life out of Bella…Victoria._ I took off running for Fork's. I ran so fast there were no tracks left behind me. No, No, I left so she would be safe not so Victoria could get to her. How could I be so stupid and leave her there unprotected. I felt like a failure. I ran as fast as I could as fast as I could. I swear I broke the sound barrier.

I ran to the meadow and saw Bella's body limp in Victoria's arms. I ran across the meadow and ripped Victoria's head off. I threw it aside and turned around to see Bella's body falling to the ground. I caught her and kneeled to the ground with her in my arms. I rocked her back and forth as the silent tears came. Bella wasn't breathing and her heart was barley beating. My venom, I prayed and then bit down on her throat. Nothing not even a twitch, soon her heart stop beating all together. I screamed out in pain. Bella was dead in my arms and I didn't do it, but I might have well done it. I did this to her and now I'd never see her again, I'd never kiss her soft lips, I'd never be able to tell her that I loved her. Alice and the rest of my family came into the meadow. Alice ran to my side and kneeled down in the snow and sobbed. Esme sobbed behind me, all I could do was look at her lifeless face, so beautiful.

Carlisle took her body out of my arms; I would have fought if I knew how. I didn't know how to do anything. Before I missed seeing her, I was in pain but I knew she was safe. This pain, the pain of knowing my Bella was gone was unbearable. I sucked in a deep breathe as her scent was decreasing. I tried to hold it in but it just disappeared. I don't know how long I sat there, minutes, hours, days. Soon Emmett picked me of my feet and was taking me somewhere. He set me down on a cliff that was over looking the graveyard. I saw Charlie and Mike and Angela and that Billy and Jacob and Renee. It was Bella's funeral. My family watched from afar. I watched as everyone said they're goodbyes. Soon after everybody had left the funeral and my family went and said they're goodbyes. Jasper was first.

"I'm sure going to miss ya." Jasper said in his southern accent. He put a white rose down. Rose was next.

"I'm sorry that I never treated you right. I fell horrible and I truly miss you…sister." Rose said as she laid down a tulip. Emmett was next.

"I'm gonna miss you little sis. I brought a red rose because I thought about how you always blushed bright red." Emmett chuckled but it was a chuckle of sadness. Esme and Carlisle were next.

"I'll miss you, my poor little girl you didn't deserve this." Esme said as she placed a pink flower down. Carlisle touched her casket and said. "My daughter, we will miss you so." It was Alice's turn then. Alice just stood before her casket and sobbed. Jasper put an arm on her calming her down.

"You were the best friend a girl could have. I'm going to miss my sister, you were one of a kind Bella and I will never have anyone like that but you." Alice said as she started sobbing she threw her flower and a picture of her and Bella and took off running into the woods. Jasper followed her. Everybody said one last goodbye then followed Jasper and Alice.

I didn't dare go near her. I don't think I could stop myself from burying myself with her. I watched as they buried her into the ground and I watched the sun set. _My_ sun never to rise again. I ran home and went into my room and locked the door. I closed the curtains so light wouldn't get through. I curled up in the corner and let the darkness consume me.

Bella POV

I awoke in a dark space but it looked so clear to me. It looked like I was in a casket. I screamed but no one seemed to hear me I tried knocking on it so somebody could hear me but I punched a whole right through. Dirt came in thorough the hole and I knocked the whole thing off and dug towards the surface. I felt my hand grab air as I finally reached the surface. I pulled myself up and I took in a deep breath. It tasted funny, and soon I noticed that I could see everything. I looked down at my hands and besides the dirt I saw how pale they were. I could feel there inhuman strength. Then I knew, I was a vampire. I stood up and then I figured out I wasn't alone. I quickly spun around and stared into 4 pairs of red eyes. One was little, child like. The other one was child like as well they looked as if they were twins. There were two others next to them. One had spiky blonde hair and was lanky while the other had black hair and was very muscular.

"Hello." The little one said. "I'm Jane." All I could do was stare at them, they were obviously vampires but why where they here?

"This my brother Alec." She pointed to the little one that looked like her twin. "This is Demetri and Felix." She said pointing to the blonde one and then to the bulky one.

"We are the Volturi." She said proudly. I remembered hearing about them; they were royalty in the vampire world. I just came into the vampire world how could I do anything wrong.

"Have I done something wrong?" I asked.

"Oh no, I didn't know you knew about us." She said

"Well I do, and I haven't broken any rules that I know of anyways. So if you don't mind me asking why are you here?" I asked

"Well one of the other guards can tell other vampire's powers and when you were changed your so powerful that he felt your power all the way in Italy. The strongest on the record is a 6 or 7 which I claim for myself, but you are a 10." She said, I could hear the slight resentment in her voice.

"So why are you here?"

"Out master Aro wants you to join us" she said. Join the Volturi? Well I don't have anywhere else to go. Everybody already thinks I'm dead, so I couldn't go back to Renee or to Charlie. I didn't know where the…_Cullen's_…were. They say I was powerful, and I could feel this power inside of me. I don't think they'd try anything so I said the only thing I could.

"Okay." They all smiled.

"Welcome to the Volturi Bella." Jane said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_100 years later…_

Edward POV

I walked into the living room to see everyone at there various locations. Rosalie was flipping through channels. Emmett and Jasper were playing chess. Esme was humming over a set of blue prints, Carlisle was reading a book. Then in the corner was Alice sitting at the computer making some design, I've seen Alice but I haven't talked to her in 50 years. I remember the day perfectly.

_It was 50 years ago when we were in Rome exploring when I met Stacy, she was a vampire and she worked for some Romans that lived there. Stacy had red eyes and bouncy blonde hair, she was clearly attractive and we became good friends. I hated to see my family in pain because of me so I asked Stacy on a date. I took her to meet my family and they all respected her but they didn't welcome her with open arms the way they did with…_I didn't let myself think her name._ As soon as Alice found out she went nuts yelling at me and throwing things at me. _

"_I hate you!" she screamed._

"_You hate me for being happy?" I said indecorously._

"_No, that girl in there will never be anything to me, do you understand not a friend and defiantly not a sister! I had one of those and her name was ISABELLA MARIE SWAN AND YOU PUT HER TO SHAME!" Alice screamed before running out of the house. Those words haunted me. Those were the last words Alice ever spoke to me._

Stacy was currently my girlfriend and was living in an apartment near by. She comes over recently but I could never love her like I loved…like I love…_Bella_


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

"_In the blink of an eye  
You held my hand, you held me tight  
Now you're gone  
And I'm still crying  
Shocked, broken  
I'm dying inside"_

Edward and I were walking hand and hand through the meadow, he was twirling me around and smiling at me with more love and adoration then I could ever describe. We sat down on the grass together.

"I love you Bella, forever and always, you know that right?" he asked. I smile and nodded. Then he stood up smiled at me and left. I ran after him calling his name, calling him but he was no where to be found. The hole in my chest throbbed. I felt as if I was dying. I awoke shocked out of the dream.

Sometimes I really hate my gifts as Aro calls them, my various gifts the one that lets me sleep I hate the most. Then the dreams come back, they're worse than the nightmares. At least in the nightmares I knew he didn't want me. In the dreams it felt as if he did. I shook my head to clear the thought. I got out of bed and grabbed some clothes. I ended up with jeans and a black t-shirt and some sneakers. I knew Heidi was going to yell at me about it…at least she wasn't as bad as…I stopped my thoughts right there. I wouldn't think about any of them. It hurt too much.

I walked into the kitchen the ability to eat was wonderful, how I missed food once it was gone. I took a bite out of the apple and walked into the throne room. Thank gosh I didn't need blood to survive part of my gifts were that I retained some humans part of me but I was immortal and invulnerable and my stomach could ingest human food or blood but I liked to stick with blood.

Aro and Marcus were in a deep conversation and Caius was talking with his wife. Jane and Alec were playing some kind of video game while Felix and Demetri were fighting. As I walked in Aro spotted me and a smile spread across his face.

"Why hello Bella and how are you this fine morning?" Aro asked. If he only knew. I never told them what happened with the Cullen's, I didn't see the need. The Cullen's were probably far gone, I bet they didn't even hear about my death then I remembered the picture of Alice and me on top my grave. Alice was there, Alice knew and she grieved. I knew someday I would have to see her and let her know I was okay. I just got scared; thinking of who else would be there. A certain person to be exact.

The only person who knew my secret was Jane and she never told a soul besides being annoying she was a really good friend.

"Couldn't be better." I lied. Jane laughed and I used my mind to throw the controller in her hand at her. Jane rubbed the back of her head. She turned around and hissed and I let lose an ear covering growl and she cringed back and returned to the game.

"I see." Aro said with a smirk. "I love how you make one of the most feared vampires cower with fear." He said happily clapping his hands together.

"Do you need me today or do I actually for once have a day to myself." Ever since I got here Aro has used me to his advantage. Don't get me wrong they have treated me well by having the most powerful vampire is a gift that he doesn't test out.

"Well you could relax if you wanted." Aro said sitting in his chair. I heard the but on the end of his sentence.

"But…?" I prompted him.

"But we are having some difficulties with the Romans." Aro said.

"We always have problems with the Romans; they always want to take back the vampire world blah blah blah." I said. The Romans were over thrown my Italy millenniums ago. The Romans always vowed that one day they'd have they're kingdom back. They never got far with it.

"Yes but this time is different." Aro said. Jane and Alec had came up behind me and were listening anxiously, they've been bored lately since people cower at the very sound of my name, so it didn't leave much for us to do. Just show up and boom they're scared out of they're minds.

"How so?" Alec asked.

"They've gathered an army. Newborns, old vampires, you name it they have it." Aro said.

"Why would they even try something like that with Bella around?" Felix asked walking over to us with Demetri.

"The thing is that the Romans cut they're selves completely from the vampire world they no nothing of Bella and her powers that seem to grow each day. The Romans have gather millions of people to this fight. Ruber is leading them" Aro explained. Aro and Ruber had a history, though he never truly got into detail I knew that the anger he had for him was bone deep.

"So let's go over them, show them what Bella can do, kill them and come home and make it for the super bowl." Felix said excitedly. I nodded and headed for the door.

"Oh Bella." Aro called. I turned around.

"Yes Aro?" I asked.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I would ask you to leave a certain coven alive." Aro asked. I saw he was seriously concerned for this coven.

"You actually want someone to live? That's a first." I commented. Aro smiled.

"He's an old friend of mine, and he has built a very strange life but I applaud him for it." Aro said.

"Well I'll see what I can do." I said as I started for the door then something occurred to me and I turned around to face him. "By the way if you don't want me to kill him or his coven I think you should tell me who." I said, and Jane, Alec and Demetri started laughing, Felix was on the ground laughing hysterically.

"Ah, yes of course. You should be able to pick him out of the rest him and his family have golden eyes since they drink animal blood." I froze.

"They drink animal blood, well that's the funniest thing I've ever heard." Felix said rolling on the ground holding his stomach. Aro continued as if he hadn't heard all that.

"His name is Carlisle Cullen, his son um Ed…edw...um…what was it? Ah yes Edward." I flinched at the name but he didn't see me. "Edward is apparently soon to be engaged to Stacy, Ruber's daughter if you remember correctly." Oh, I remember Stacy, just her name made me fill with rage. I came to see how Forks was doing and there they laid all over the streets dead. I ran to my father's house and his lifeless body laid in her arms. When she saw me she just dropped Charlie to the ground and smirked at me before running away.

Stacy tried killing me a number of times not that it ever worked. I told her the next time I saw her she was dead, and how I meant it. Then a stake shot through my heart as I replayed Aro's words over. He said Edward was soon to be engaged to. I tried not to fall onto the floor and cry, that's all I wanted to do. Edward couldn't have possibly known what she has done. Then again maybe he doesn't care. I would spare the Cullen's life but Stacy was going die, a torturous death. The rest of the army would have a quick death but not her. Stacy would die a slow death.

"So the Cullen's are there to simply support her I guess, apparently one of the sisters hates her guts." Aro informed me. I smiled it was so Alice.

"Don't worry your Cullen's will be spared but if this Edward…" I said trying to hide my pain at saying his name. "Loves her so, then he will be pained when she dies." I said. I tried to hold back the tears as I said "loves her". Edward probably did love Stacy she was gorgeous, her thick blonde hair that I just wanted to pull out of her skull and to believe I use to be a non violent person.

"Thank you my dear Isabella, you have done a great deal for us." He said with a smile of adoration.

"As have you all." I said. It was true without them I would have fallen to pieces if they hadn't kept me strong. "Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix. Let's go have some fun." I said and the cheered "here here." And we were off.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella POV

"_Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

_Shadows linger  
Only to my eye  
I see you, I feel you  
Don't leave my side  
It's not fair  
Just when I found my world  
They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart…"  
_

I changed my outfit and put on my hunting outfit Heidi said I would get more things done if I looked hot doing it. I put on my black skinny jeans and my black stilettos. I put on my white tank top and then zipped up my black leather jacket that went to the middle of my stomach. I stopped and looked in the mirror. I actually looked good. Drop dead hot if I must say so myself. Too bad everyone's dead already. I smiled at my joke as I met up with the Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri outside Voltera's walls and we were off.

I knew who I was going to see and it made me a nervous wreck. Jane smiled at me; she knew what I was going through. I smiled back.

He didn't want me and I got that so I will pretend as if we never met. I would not let him wreck me. I was the most powerful vampire in the world and he could not make me a defenseless human again. I still loved him, of course I still loved him but he loves the thing I hate most in this world therefore I couldn't care what he thought. I had a job to do, and this one in particular I am going to love.

I don't know how long we ran for following Demetri's lead, I have a tracker like him but I only could find people I met. I never met Ruber before so I couldn't track him. Soon we were passing Forks and I suddenly knew where were going to the clearing where Edward once defended me in. Soon we stopped running. I didn't think I could do this. I pushed out my shield so they're gifts were defenseless against us. I slowed down, how could I face him, with him all over another girl. I could face this, I would face this.

"You okay Bella?" Felix asked. I nodded.

"She'll be fine, let's give her a minute and meet our guests. I'm dying to meet them." Jane said with a wink in my direction and then they walked into the clearing.

I saw the images run through my head of my dad in Stacy's cold hands. I saw Jessica and Mike lying together in front of the movie theatre holding hands. I ran to La Push and saw wolves lying on the ground dead. Werewolves, Jacob. Billy was dead. Everywhere I looked there was death. Then worse of all was Angela, who last I heard was pregnant with her child, she was lying on the ground dead with her arms around her stomach trying to protect her unborn child.

That sent me over the edge I climbed up one of the trees and looked out onto the clearing. Aro wasn't kidding they must have had hundreds if not thousands of vampires. They looked happy; I looked down and realized that they thought they were actually going to win this war. I looked and saw the love of my existence but then when I saw whose body his arms were wrapped around I saw a red mist. As I felt my anger build up I heard a thunder storm approaching. Stacy, with her vile blond hair. I looked at her eyes, they were golden, of course she would change for him. I bet Stacy would do anything for Edward, I wondered if Edward knew that Stacy use to kill humans. I shook my head. It didn't matter. Stacy killed the people I loved. Stacy killed good people just to spite me. I felt the murderous rage build up. I was going to kill her if it was the last thing I do. I listened to the conversation. Knowing that soon I was going to kill them all.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey, I know you guys don't care really about the song but I really like this song and I think it fits perfectly with the whole Bella missing Edward thing and if you look at the lyrics you would see that they say "Mistaken, your sadness was hiding inside" so I think it works extra perfectly because Bella doesn't know/didn't know that Edward was in pain when he left her…yeah I know you guys don't care… thanks for the reviews by the way and the Cullen's are there because Edward is there and Edward is there because he's trying to be a gentlemen for Stacy but also trying to die...so on to the story._

"_I miss you, you hurt me  
You left with a smile  
Mistaken, your sadness  
Was hiding inside  
Now all that's left  
Are the pieces to find  
The mystery you kept  
The soul behind a guise_

_Where are you  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me"_

Edward POV

We were waiting in a place I never thought I would be again. When we were in Rome we found out that Stacy didn't really help the Romans she was one of them. Ruber was the leader of the Romans and Stacy was his daughter. Ruber was born a long time ago and when he was human he had a daughter with his wife. After Ruber was changed he waited until Stacy was 17 and asked her if she wanted to join him and she agreed and they've been with each other ever since.

I did not totally agree with the decision to go after the Volturi. After all they brought order to a world of chaos but Stacy was scared to fight them because she would never leave her father undefended, I also read some personal reasons in her wanting to take down the Volturi but I never really listened. I thought why not, if I die I would be somewhere that's not here on earth without my…_Bella_…I didn't even like this life without her. With her I use to love it. Of course my family told me they'd come with me. I tried to persuade them out of it but they used reasoning with the fact that if what I say is true and the Romans are only going against 5 Volturi and it's not dangerous they should be there and that since I'm not "trying to die" then there's no reason they shouldn't be there.

So here I was in the front of the line with my arms wrapped around Stacy and my family at my side. Going against the Volturi, I surely hope I die. I groaned, how much longer did I have to spend here when at least I could be closer to my angel. I was closer in hell then down here on earth. Soon 4 figures emerged from the woods into the clearing._  
_I surely hope they have an army behind them or they're dead and I don't get to die today. That upset me. I tried reading they're minds but no such luck it was if a shield was over them protecting them.

"Hello Ruber." The little one said in a child like voice.

"Hello Jane." Ruber replied. "Alec, Felix, Demetri." He nodded at the others.

"Aro isn't very fond of you trying to take over Ruber." Jane said with a carefree laugh. It sounded as if she wasn't even a little bit worried about the fact that they were very much outnumbered. Ruber seemed to catch that as well.

"For being outnumbered you sure look happy." Ruber commented. Jane's smile turned into an evil smirk.

"I'm going to sit back and watch, I wish I could eat popcorn for the movie that is going to be happening very shortly." Jane said with another laugh.

"You're telling me that you all can kill us?" Ruber said gesturing to himself and the rest behind him.

"We have the most powerful vampire in the world…" Jane said with a straight face. I heard rumors that they had the most powerful vampire in the world, but I just took it as a rumor. Carlisle on the other hand was intrigued by it.

"Really? Are they invisible?" Ruber asked. "Are they your imaginary friend?" Ruber said earning a laugh from the Roman's army. Jane shot Ruber a fierce glare. "Seriously you expect me to believe that one vampire can kill all of us." Ruber continued.

"No, only certain people are going to die. Your army back there? They're going bye bye." Jane said making a waving gesture with her hand. "You are going to be taken to Aro so he can deal with you personally." Ruber grimaced. "Aro is fond of the Cullen's well more like Carlisle so he asked if no harm be done to them…" this I found surprising I knew that Carlisle had spent time with them but I never knew they treated him with this respect. Jane continued. "And Stacy is going to have a torturous painful…death." Jane said barking out the last word with a laugh. Stacy cringed from the sound. NO! Stacy regardless how I feel about her is a good person; maybe this is a good way to provoke them.

"NO! Stacy is not going to die." I yelled. Jane focused her attention on me. A thunderstorm rolled in. Jane looked up and smiled upon it as if it was a close friend. Then she looked back at me.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the famous Edward Cullen, I'm afraid against your wishes that Stacy is going to die. You've already made her mad as it is." She replied pointing to the thunder clouds above. I didn't care who it was. I would rip them to shreds, is there not an angel in this world to save good people anymore?

"No, I will rip them to shreds!" I yelled back tightening my grip on Stacy.

"You'll rip her to shreds? Is that a threat?" she asked amused.

"It's a promise." I growled through my clenched teeth. I will not let another good person be harmed because the universe is bored and needed something to do. Jane grinned.

"Did you hear that?" she called loudly. Suddenly a figure jumped off one of the trees and into the clearing. Her mahogany hair blew around her face then as the wind died down her hair few flat next onto her shoulders reveling the face of the love of my existence...My Bella. I gasped followed by the six distinctive gasps of my family.


	6. Chapter 6

"_Why did you go?  
All these questions run through my mind  
I wish I couldn't feel at all  
Let me be numb  
I'm starting to fall"_

Edward POV

I looked at Bella's face, the face I thought I never would see again. Bella was looking behind us at the army. I dropped my hold on Stacy's waist automatically. My hands yearned to have Bella in my arms, to touch her, to hold her, she looked stunning. Stacy grabbed my hand but if felt so wrong. I wanted that girl. That girl across the clearing. That was the girl I wanted and needed. It was only about two seconds after she came into the clearing. _  
_"You hear that Bella?" Jane asked and Bella turned her. "Edward's going to kill you." Jane said laughing. NO! I didn't know it was Bella.

"I'd like to see him try." Bella said with a smirk her voice rang like Bells, suddenly nothing mattered. If Bella killed me then I would die gratefully, that she was the last one to touch me. Bella looked at Ruber.

"I guess you two haven't been properly introduced." Jane said. "Ruber this is Bella." Jane gestured to Bella. Ruber gasped.

"No, you're a myth, designed to keep vampires in order, you don't exist." Ruber said sternly. What do you mean she doesn't exist, she's standing right there and for that I'm more grateful then I ever could be.

"You're saying I'm not real?" Bella laughed, the sound warmed my heart. "That's not nice."

"You can't get past my army." Ruber said. Then he turned around. "First Army assemble!" he called louder. Then a group of vampires were in front of us and crouched into fighting position. NO! I just got her back! NO! I tried to move but Stacy was keeping a tight hold on me. Then Alice was there and whispered in my ear "Don't make a scene, Bella's going to be fine so shut up and stay with your "girlfriend." Or your gonna get Bella hurt." Alice said and then she turned around and went and stood with my family. I trusted Alice; she missed Bella she would never let anything happen to her. I looked back at Bella, she was just smiling.

"Please, Bella please." The one called Felix said to Bella jumping up and down. Bella looked at all of they're faces and smiled.

"Knock yourselves out." Bella said and the rest were off fighting the Romans' first army. Bella just stood there and looked off into the distance. I tried to hold myself there. Not to run to her and beg her forgiveness. It killed me that she wouldn't even look at me. Soon they were done. The Volturi had crushed the Romans' first army. They walked back and stood next to Bella with two on each side of her.

"Romans assemble!" Ruber called. Three groups formed. One on the right side of the field, the other on the left and one large group behind. Ruber turned to the Volturi and smiled "You can't beat me." The Volturi looked at Bella and she just smiled.

"Watch Me." She replied. No! Not my Bella, no she couldn't get hurt. I'd die this time, I just got her back!

_Calm down Edward…_Alice and Jasper thought at the same time. How could I calm down, the love of my existence was about to go up against the whole Roman army. I couldn't calm down. Then it happened. Suddenly the whole army behind us dropped dead. Everyone gasped.

"You were saying?" Bella asked. Everyone was stunned. I felt this amusement somehow; my Bella was always the kitten who thought she was a tiger now she's a tiger who knows she's on the top of the world.

"Second regiment get ready." Ruber called and the left army crouched down into fighting position. Then Bella's eyes flashed just like they did when she thought something was unjust.

"How can you do that? You've just seen one of the many things I can do and you still send them to they're death!" Bella yelled.

"No they will beat you this time." Ruber said. The Volturi rolled they're eyes. "Attack!" Ruber commanded. Then the thunderclouds came and lightening hit the clearing hitting vampires in the second regiment. The ground at they're feat opened and closed taking the regiment down with it. Everyone was staring opened mouth at Bella. I wasn't though, I always knew she was special.

"Third regiment get ready for battle." Ruber said through his teeth.

"What is your PROBLEM? I will kill them just as I killed the others. They shouldn't have to die because you want what doesn't belong to you. The Volturi have brought order and you are just mad that Aro took away your kingdom. At least Aro doesn't send his own men to die a horrible death! How sick can you possibly be? You're almost sicker then your daughter but I do say almost." Bella said with a growl as she said the last sentence.

That's why Stacy had a personal thing in this. Her personal difficulty is with Bella, well Stacy is a nice person why would Bella want to hurt her.

"My daughter? How dare you speak ill of her!" Ruber said astonished. "Third regiment attack!" Ruber commanded and the Third regiment started for Bella. Bella sighed.

"I'm so sorry." Bella said and then she looked at the third regiment and then blinked and the whole regiment went up in flames. One was quicker than the others I noticed it was Spike he was running for Bella and soon he reached her and went to punch her but she caught his fist and he turned to stone.

"This is what you have done to your men! Are you happy?" Bella screamed. Bella nodded towards Ruber. "Take him to Aro." Bella said and then Felix and Demetri were across the clearing and were taking Ruber away. Stacy ran to him and tried to pull but was suddenly air born and thrown to the ground.

"You don't think I forgot about you now Stacy." Bella said walking towards her. Stacy tried to move but Bella had her secure with whatever she was doing. Bella was probably miss informed she would never hurt someone like Stacy on purpose. Bella was standing over Stacy then with Jane and Alec flanking her.

"Stacy did nothing wrong." I spoke up. I saw Bella flinch, how that caused me pain. Bella took a deep breath and then turned to me. Her eyes were still brown, how I wish I could drown in her eyes. Her eyes were filled with pain.

"You know nothing of what Stacy has done." Bella said quietly. Then she looked down at Stacy. "Would you like me to tell them what you've done or shall I do it?" Bella asked using her powers to bring Stacy off the ground and held her in the air. Stacy just shook her head. "Okay let's _show_ them what you did." Bella said and then a picture appeared in the air next to Stacy. Bella was projecting images somehow; I don't think she could get more amazing. The pictures were pictures of Forks, but not the forks I knew. This Forks was covered with blood and they're bodies everywhere. Then there was one of Charlie in Stacy's arms drained of all his blood. Bella's mother, Phil. Pictures of our school drained everyone was dead, Mike, Eric, Tyler, Jessica, Lauren.

"Those aren't even why I want her dead, isn't that amazing." Bella said with a sob she tried to hold back and then she showed me a picture of Angela on the ground dead. I heard Alice sob behind me. Esme whimpered. I shook my head, no not Angela.

"Angela was 8 months pregnant going on 9 and to the end tried to save her unborn baby but it didn't work. Angela and her baby, Ben Jr. are dead. All because this girl right here hated me for some odd reason." Bella said with pain clear in her voice. I couldn't believe it.

When you think you know someone. I wanted to cry for Angela, she didn't deserve that. "So I'm sorry if you don't like me hating your girlfriend because to me she is not worthy of having life." She flinched when she said girlfriend.

"That is no girlfriend of mine." I wanted this clear. I didn't want Stacy. Bella just stared at me for while. Then she turned to Stacy. Stacy looked as if she was going to cry, Stacy looked as if she was burning by my words. How could I ever want someone like her? Bella sat her back down on the ground.

Stacy ran over to me and was trying to tell me she was sorry, but even if I didn't learn this about her I wouldn't have her. I wanted...I needed Bella. Stacy grabbed my hand and I pulled away. I looked away from Stacy instead of felling guilty for her for me not loving her all I felt was disgust for this person by every right shouldn't live for what she's done.

Bella turned around and started walking away. I was about to try to stop her when Alice spoke up.

"You know I'm going to kill you for letting me believe you were dead right?" Alice said and Bella laughed.

"Only if I admit to it." Bella said with a laugh.

"I've missed you." Alice said. "We totally have major shopping to ketch up on." Bella pretended to be horrified.

"I missed you too Alice. See you soon." Bella replied and she  
started walking away when Stacy called to her.

"You're not going to kill me?" Stacy asked. Bella turned around and looked at her.

"You're in love with Edward, he doesn't want you. I see that as dying." She turned back around. "Trust me, I know." Then she was gone with Jane and Alec on her tail. I fell to the ground with pain. I hurt her so; it killed me to see how much pain I caused her.

"Edward I—" Stacy started and I put a hand up.

"Don't, you and I, whatever this was is now done." I said sternly and she ran off sobbing.

"Finally I thought we were never going to get rid of her!" Alice said throwing her arms around me.

"I missed you Alice." I said

"I missed you too." Alice replied. "Now apparently we will receive an invitation when we arrive at home." Pulling me up as she stood up.

"Where are we invited?" I asked.

"To Italy." Alice replied with a smile. How I loved my physic sister.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella POV_  
_

"_Where are you?  
I need you  
don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me"_

I sat down in one of the chairs in my room and picked up Romeo and Juliet. As if anyone's life could end up as a fairytale. I thought back to what just happened. I almost felt sorry for Stacy falling in love with Edward Cullen and then being rejected by him is one of the most painful experiences in the world.

I remember the look in his eyes as he looked at me. I must have been seeing things because I meant nothing to him; he probably was just relieved I hadn't died at the hands of Victoria so he wasn't responsible. Edward was always the gentlemen like that. Edward didn't even look like he cared for Stacy he looked as if he cared for m…no I won't even think this thought. I looked back to my book and started reading. My mind was here, but my heart and my soul were with Edward.

Edward POV

My family and I walked into the throne room. We came home to find an invitation sent by Aro for Carlisle and his family. I hopped I could see Bella, tell her how sorry I was, get on my knees and beg for her forgiveness.

"Welcome, welcome." Aro said, he looked the same as he did in the portrait that was hanging in Carlisle's office.

"Hello Aro it's nice to see you again." Carlisle said. "Let me introduce to my family." Aro nodded excitedly. I noticed Jane and Alec next to his chair. Felix and Demetri were off to the side as well but no Bella. I groaned internally.

"This is my wife Esme." My mother smiled. "Rosalie and Emmett." He gestured to them. "Alice and Jasper" he gestured to them. "And Edward."

_Quite a large group, the largest I have seen…_Aro thought.

"No mate for you Edward?" Aro asked sincerely. Jane snickered. Aro looked at her with a puzzled expression, she just shook her head.

"Come here Edward." Aro said. I read his thoughts with what he was about to do.

"Just one touch huh?" I asked. They gasped.

"How did you know that?" _This is very odd…_Aro thought.

"Not that odd." I replied.

"Ah, you read my mind." Aro said with excitement. "Please please come." Aro held out his hand. I reached out my hand and Aro took it eagerly. I watched as he watched my past, as he read every single thought I've ever had. I watched with him and listened to his thoughts. When he came to Bella he stopped.

_Ah, this is the reason for Jane's snickers. This is the source of Bella's pain. _ He thought about her pained look when Aro told her Stacy and I are soon to be engaged. I cringed, he also watched my pain and suffering without her.

_I might be able to help you…_Aro thought when it was all over. I smiled at his plan, it might just work. I knew exactly what I was going to do. I just had to get one thing.


	8. Chapter 8

"_Where are you?  
Where are you?_

You were smiling"

Bella POV

I was at the end of the book. I read the last line.

"For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo"

Well at least they died together. Romeo didn't say hey Juliet I know your desperately in love with me but I met someone else so bye. I sighed and pushed to book over. I looked out my window, it was almost Twilight out. I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I called.

"Hello Bella." Aro said.

"Hi Aro." I replied.

"Are you busy?" Aro replied.

"Not at all, did you need me for something?" I asked.

"Yes, I need you to entertain a guest of mine. If you don't mind that is." Aro said politely, but there was a spark in his eye. Aro was up to something.

"Of course." I said.

"Splendid!" Aro exclaimed, he was really happy about this. "Now I had a friend of mine pick this out for you." He said as he went into the hallway and got a blue dress and some heels.

"Why am I dressing up for this guest?" I asked looking at the dress. It looked like something Alice would pick out for me.

"This is a very special guest." He said. "Now hurry and get ready you meet in the garden just before Twilight." Aro said leaving me in my room then ha popped his head in.

"One more thing Bella." Aro said.

"Yes Aro?" I asked

"Things are not what they seem. You have to look deep down for the answer you already know." Aro said and he closed the door on the way out. What the heck did he mean by that?

Soon I was primped and ready to meet Aro's guest. I made my way out into the garden and looked up to the sky. It was beautiful, Twilight. I remembered what Edward said to me that night. I repeated it.

"It's Twilight; It's the safest time of day for us, The easiest time. But also the saddest, in a way…the end of another day, the return of night. Darkness is so predictable, don't you think." My voice dropped to a whisper as I said the words he said to me.

"I like the night." A voice that I would know anywhere spoke. "Without the dark we'd never see the stars." I turned around and saw Edward at the edge of the garden. He was stunning in his tux. I couldn't find my lips to speak. Edward just stared at me. If I could blush I would have.

"Wha…what…what are you doing here?" I said when I found my voice.

"Your suppose to be entertaining me. I'm Aro guest." He said with a smile. I knew Aro was up to something! How did Aro know about Edward and me though?

"Well there's this garden and various activities here." I said nervously. Edward came closer to me he had a rose in his hand and he offered it to me.

"For you, even though I think it's jealous." Edward said staring intently at me. I took it and spun it around in my hands, it was beautiful.

"Oh and why is that?" I spoke, as I drowned in his topaz eyes.

"Because it's a rose so beautiful but it could never compare to you." Edward said. What is he talking about? Edward left me, he didn't want me. "I want you to know something." Edward said taking my hand in his. Edward took his hand and caressed my face. I felt a zap of electricity, it made me drop the rose. Why is this feeling here, he doesn't love me anymore. I felt myself falling apart. His eyes were pained.

"What Edward? What are you doing here? Do you not see how much you're hurting me?" I said. It hurt so much, why was he doing this. He looked so broken after I said that, I wanted to comfort him but I knew I shouldn't he wasn't mine. I didn't deserve him.

"Bella, I don't mean to hurt you. Let me finish and then you can tell me you hate me and that you never want to see me again." He said as he flinched.

"I could never hate you Edward." I said, he looked at me doubtfully. How could I ever hate such a perfect being?

"Bella you think too highly of me, you have every right to hate me." Edward said. I took his face in my hands.

"You listen to me Edward Cullen. You are the most perfect person there is. Nobody deserves happiness more than you." I said severely. Edward has to understand. I don't want him to feel guilty.

"Bella, you my angel are an angel that I don't deserve." He said caressing my face. I stood there too shocked to talk. "I love you Isabella Marie Swan, I always have and I always will." Edward said, his eyes were pleading. I must have been imagining what he just said, I was right this was a dream. Here I was in a beautiful dress and we were in a beautiful garden and he was telling me he loved me the one thing I wanted most in this world. It must have been a dream. I tried shaking my head to clear the dream away.

"Bella please just hear me out." Edward said taking my hands in his.

"Why should I your going to be gone soon. Stupid dream." I said. Why, why?

"You think this is a dream?"

"Of course, I'm here in this dress and you're here in this tux and you're telling me that you love me, the thing that I want most in the world." If I could cry I would be. His face got lighter.

"Oh love, you don't know how happy you have just made me. You want me to love you?" he asked. Well this was a dream so why no be honest with him.

"Of course." I stated.

"Do you still love me?"

"What kind of question is that?" for someone in my dream he didn't seem to know how I felt.

"Please just answer." He pleaded.

"I will love you for the rest of my existence, nothing you ever do is going to stop me." I said and then he was kissing me and my whole body melted, it zinged everywhere he touched. I kissed him back hard. I came into a sudden realization, this wasn't a dream. Aro's words popped into my head. "Things are not what they seem. You have to look deep down for the answer you already know." I thought about it. I sat back and let myself feel and then I felt it. It was in every word he spoke, it was in every thing his kiss said. It was as if his soul was talking to mine.

He loved me.

I broke away from the kiss.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of done that." He said pain reaching his eyes. I took his face in my hands.

"You love me." I said. He beamed.

"I truly do my angel." He replied and I kissed him back. He never kissed me like this; again I was human so he probably had to be careful with me. Soon after Edward broke away. His face looked so happy that it made my dead heart fly.

"I love you." I said.

"As I love you." He replied.

"Why'd you leave?" I asked, not that it mattered his hand in mine is the only thing that mattered. Our love was the only thing that mattered.

"I thought that if I left you, you would go on with your normal life and forget about me." He said.

"Never." I whispered.

"I thought it was your best shot and then I failed you." He said, there was pain in his voice again.

"You never failed me."

"I left you unprotected." He said grimly. "I left you and Victoria got you, if I hadn't fallen for Victoria's false trail I would have been there when you needed me. I was too late." He admitted.

"It was you." I said.

"It was me what?" he asked.

"You saved me. Nobody could understand how I survived, because Victoria drained me and she would never change me so someone else had to of bit me." I said. I never knew who it was.

"It was my last attempt to save you but then your heart stopped beating and I lost all hope." He said. I kissed him.

"I love you Edward, you saved my life and you gave me back my heart, you." I said and he smiled. "So no more sulking, do you understand?" I asked and he nodded.

"I found out something when I thought you were dead." Edward said.

"What?" I asked.

"I felt nothing, so I figured out I did have a soul. My soul was you." Edward said hiding his face in my hair. That sent my head spinning. Those were the perfect words for him to ever say to me. I was flying all of the doubt that he loved me forgotten. There was no hole in my heart; it was if it was never there. Edward didn't give me time to recover he kissed me fiercely. Then he asked me a question.

"May I do something?" I nodded then he moved away from me and I frowned. Then he did something that made my mouth drop he made me sit on one of the benches and he kneeled on one knee in front of me and pulled out a small black box. I gasped.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you forever, every single day of forever." He opened the box and there sat a diamond ring, it was beautiful.

"Will you marry me?" he asked his topaz eyes boring into mine and I couldn't do anything but nod. Edward slid the ring onto my finger, it was a perfect fit. We looked at it on my finger for awhile. Then he kissed me so hard I thought the flowers could feel it. Maybe there was a fire around from the sparks of our kiss but I couldn't bring myself to care. Edward released me but kept his hands firmly in mine.

"Should we tell the others?" he asked his nose sliding down my jaw. I just did something between an okay and a mmhmm. He chuckled in my ear and then took my hand and led me back.

We walked into the throne room and there was a giant banner and balloons.

"Alice." We said in unison. Just then everyone jumped out. Emmett was the first to us. He picked me and spun me around the room

"BELLA BELLA BELLA! I missed you little sis!" he bellowed.

"I missed you too Em." I said. Emmett put me on the ground and then Rosalie stood in front of me.

"I'm glad I got my sister back." Rosalie said and I beamed at her. I never knew she felt that way about me. Jasper gave me a giant hug.

"I'm so sorry for what happened." Jasper said. I raised my hand to stop him

"There's nothing to be sorry for, nothing at all that's the last thing about it Jasper." I said.

"Alright, for you lil sister." Jasper said with his southern accent. Carlisle and Esme were the next to reach me. Carlisle kissed my forehead and back up so Esme could come and give me a huge hug.

"We truly missed you my daughter." Carlisle said.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, you hear?" Esme scolded.

"Yes mom." I said. Then I turned around and was for the first time since I was turned into a vampire I was scared. I smiled at her but she didn't move she just glared at me.

"I'm sorry Alice." I said pleadingly. "Do you forgive me?" Alice pursed her lips.

"50 shopping trips with no complaints."

"Deal." I said quickly and we ran to each other. We were hugging each other tightly.

"Don't ever to that to me again. EVER!" she said fiercely and I nodded. Then Alice let me go and her hands were suddenly replaced by Edward's hands.

"Oh and your going to let me plan your wedding as you punishment." Alice said happily. I groaned and leaned into Edward's chest. Edward chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"May I take my lovely finance home now?" Edward asked and I looked at him confusingly. I couldn't leave the Volturi, they were there for me.

"Its okay love you can see them whenever you want. Alice already moved all of your stuff and bought you more stuff with Heidi, they became very good friends." I laughed at his tones. I looked behind him and Aro was smiling at us. I ran to him and hugged him.

"Thank you Aro." I said, I knew he made it happen.

"No need to thank me you've done so much for us. It's time for your happy ending. Now you must visit often." Aro said. I smiled and nodded. I ran to Edward and he kissed me and we locked hands knowing we could never be separated again.

"I love you." I said.

"As I love you." He replied.

"Together…" I started and he smiled.

"Forever." He finished. And we walked into the night with our family at our side into our forever.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note

I know the end was probably too romantic or cliché for you but…I really hoped you like it. Review Review and tell me what you thought.

Xoxoxo

Violet


End file.
